Goku vs Evil Goku: R and R Edition
by supergoku5
Summary: An fan story inspired by theredheadhenry and MasakoX in which Evil Goku goes into the Dragon Ball R and R Universe and goes into the side of good.
1. Beginning

**Hello Everyone! This is a fanfiction inspired by theredheadhenry's Evil Goku series and MasakoX's What if Raditz turned good? In this it will be similar to the first GVEG but with a surprising twist at the end! What is it you ask? Well, you'll just have to find out! Now, on with the prologue! **

A battle ensues in a parallel universe as three spikey haired men battle All three had red hair, but one had a white training suit, a very noticeable widow's peak and a pair of training boots. This was **Vegeta, **The prince of all the saiyans.

" Kakarot I am giving you one last chance stop this madness and give up!"

The oher spikey haired individual with a black gi and white undershirt laughs and says " There's no going back now i'm in too deep already! And my names **Goku, **not Kakarot!

" Then, we're sorry for this brother, but we will have to take you down!" said the long haired individual. He had black and white combat armor and a blue scouting device on his left eye. This person was **Raditz, **Goku's older brother.

" Then come at me! And don't hold anything back!" Goku said as he got into a battle stance.

The two saiyans did just that as they battled Goku, with Raditz and Vegeta on the losing side.

Just then a portal device that Vegeta brought here opened a portal just as Goku punched Raditz in the portal's direction as the former charged at him. Then, just when the portal opened, Raditz disappeared, teleporting out of the way as Goku unintentionally goes into the portal, leaving this universe.

But little did Son Goku know that he was going into an alternate universe, where his life will be changed forever.

In another universe two saiyans are training, one has palm tree-like hair while the other has long waist length hair. These are the two saiyan siblings of this universe, Goku and Raditz.

Goku then Shoots Ki blast at Raditz, with Raditz using his speed to sneak up behind Goku and punch him in the left cheek. Raditz then says, " Come on Kakarot, you'll have to do better than that if we have a chance at beating Cell. Goku then laughs and says" Yeah, I know lets try this one more time! The two brothers then charge at each other.

But not far away from the wasteland a green portal appears and a man then exits the portal. Confused the man says " What in the..." the man looks just like Goku except he has a grey colored gi and a white undershirt. He is a Goku from a different universe. An evil Goku! Evil Goku then senses two powerful energy levels. Evil Goku then says " Looks like this place will give me a good fight! he then puts his index and middle finger to his head and used **Instant Transmission, **A move he learned on The Planet Yardrat on his quest to rule the universe. With that, Evil Goku teleports to his next opponent.

Meanwhile, the good Goku is training with Raditz when something hit his brother and sent him flying through several mountains. Surprised at the energy that person is giving of, Goku says " I've never felt a power like this before". Goku then looks at Evil Goku, who has his arms crossed. the two then lock eyes, knowing that it is time to fight.

The two then charge at each other, with Goku punching his counterpart in the stomach, while Evil Goku sends a kick to the jaw as a , Goku uses a full powers energy wave at Evil Goku and it lands! Thinking it is time to get serious, Evil Goku says "Thanks for the warm up, now lets take it up a notch!" With that, Evil Goku goes Super Saiyan, with it being crimson red. Goku does the same with his hair being golden blonde. Due to the power going off, this energy levels attract the attention of Vegeta, Future Trunks, Future Ranch, Piccolo, And Gohan. The two Goku's keep duking it out with no clear winner. But just when Evil Goku sends Goku back a few feet Trunks and Ranch appear. " Who are you?" Evil Goku says. He gets no answer as Trunks takes out his sword while Ranch says " Don't worry uncle Goku! We got this" before going after Trunks and charging at Evil Goku. They both raise their swords as both of them say in unison " Try this for size!" before attempting to slash Evil Goku, however he then grabs the two time traveling teens swords at toss them away before saying " Nice try!" and blasting both of them to where Goku is. Gohan then appears and says " Dad! I'm here to help!" Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Ranch stand beside each other before powering up. Goku and Gohan try to rush Evil Goku before getting blasted away with a double ki then does a Burning Attack with Ranch doing a Weekend aiming at Evil Goku, but the team blast misses and Trunks getting punched by Evil Goku and Ranch getting a kick to the stomach. Evil Goku then goes to where Gohan is with the intent of killing him but the Namekian Piccolo intercepts Evil Goku's attack and kicks him in the face, punching him in the stomach and blasting him with a volley of ki blast. Evil Goku then disappears with Piccolo saying " What? Where did he go?" Answering his question Evil Goku then says " Right behind you" before blasting him with a green and black ki blast. Evil Goku then hears a voice saying, " We were watching you battle with Kakarot." Before turning around to see Vegeta and Raditz in their super saiyan form. powering up, Vegeta then yells " Now let us begin!" The three saiyan then begin to duke it out and Evil Goku lands a solid hit on the two of them. Goku then appears behind His Evil counterpart attempting to sneak attack him. However, Evil Goku predicted this and grabbed him by the undershirt, throwing him to his brother Raditz. Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz then all attack Evil Goku at the same time but counterattacks all of them.

Trying to do some damage, Goku shoots a few blasts at Evil Goku, but it does nothing. Vegeta then uses his Big Bang Attack to deal some damage and, it does hurt Evil Goku a bit but it's not enough. Goku then tells his brother and rival " Guys I have to use the Spirit bomb to beat him"! But then Ranch stops Goku from doing so by calling out " Uncle Goku wait! We don't have to kill him! I have an idea! Vegeta, can you buy us some time? Vegeta nods and responds with " Make it plan of yours better work." before charging at Evil Goku. Raditz then asks " So what's this plan of yours?" Ranch responds with " Look, this person claims to be uncle Goku, right? And he said that he's from another universe. So that must mean that the Saiyans in his universe are good and if he's similar to our Uncle Goku, that means he must have been hit on the head as a child." Trunks chimes in by saying " So we have to hit him in the head for him to remember that he's supposed to be a good person, and then he'll be on our side!"

Goku likes the idea and says " It's worth a shot. but how do we hit him on the head?"

Ranch then replies with " While Vegeta is distracting him, one of us will attack him from behind and uppercut him on the head, turning him back to normal! Uncle Goku, can you do it?

"Sure!" Goku says. Goku the flys up to Evil Goku while Vegeta keeps fighting him. Goku then begins to attack him in the head. Evil Goku sensed that something was up, but it was to late as Goku landed a solid uppercut on the head. Evil Goku then stops fighting Vegeta as he stumbles and feels his memories slipping from him. His Evil Intentions, his goal to rule the universe. All Gone. 'Evil' Goku then opens his eyes to see the Z- fighters looking at him. Ranch is the first to speak with him as she says "are you okay? do you remember your name? The reformed evil Goku then answers with " I am the saiyan warrior: Kakarot!

**That's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this. And below I'm going to add some info about the Good Kakarot**

**Name: Kakarot**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Abilites: Kamehameha, Kaioken, Instant transmission**

**Transformations: SSJ SSJ2(Later in the story)SSJ3(Later) SSJ4 ( Later)**

**Intelliegence: As smart as a saiyan scientist ( cause, why not)**


	2. Chapter 2: A new name and family

The now reformed Evil Goku, now named Kakarot looks at the Z- Fighters and says " Who are you guys?" Ranch replies with I'm Ranch and this is my friend Trunks.

"Hey there."

Goku then says" I'm Goku!

Gohan replies I'm Gohan, his son.

Vegeta and Raditz stay quiet. Ranch says " this is my dad, Raditz. and that's Vegeta, Trunks' dad.

Kakarot then says " okay so I'm gonna read your guys mind so we don't take to much time explaining each other."

Kakarot then reads the Z- Fighters mind and learn of their origins.

He then says" okay so before all this happened, you guys were training to beat a monster who want's to destroy the Earth?"

They all nodded.

Kakarot says " Well I can help you train for the Cell Games! Based on your memories, I'm stronger then all of you combined. So you would be really tough if I help you guys."

" Sure! said Goku and Gohan, hopeful that this new ally would help them beat Cell.

" Okay." said Trunks and Ranch.

Vegeta and Raditz did not trust this Kakarot, but they agreed that if they want to beat Cell, they had to get stronger.

" Hey, Kakarot" Goku said " how about getting a new name? everyone knows my saiyan name, so you gotta get a new name or they will get suspisious.

Kakarot then replies with" oh okay how about... Imoshi?

Raditz then says " Yes! I great saiyan name!"

Imoshi then says " okay then before we start training, how about I meet your friends and family?"

"Okay then!" everyone said Except Vegeta and Raditz.

Goku then grabs Imoshi's arm to greet him to his friends and family.

**And that's it! Sorry it was so short but I wanted to get to the aftermath of the battle. Also the Cell Games happends the same as it did in What if Raditz Turned Good. Next chapter is straight to the Buu Saga, though I might write the story on how Imoshi meet the Z Fighters, Launch, Ranch, and Chi-Chi. Also Raditz and Goku came up with a lie and said that Imoshi is another Saiyan Survivor and is Goku's twin brother. And that means Ranch, Daikon, and Muli will call him Uncle Imoshi.**


	3. The World Tournament

It has been seven years since the Cell Games and the death of Goku. During this timeskip, A lot of things have changed.

Tousa, Goku's Twin brother, Vegeta, and Raditz have been training so hard to the point that They both reached SSJ2. Now that Goku's Gone, Vegeta has been training with Raditz as he can't let his former minion surpass him. Tousa however takes his time training his younger nephew, Goten who, like himself is a splitting image of Goku and was surprised when he learned Super Saiyan with little to no training at all. Vegeta's son in the present, Trunks also did so much to his father's confusion and slight chargin. The daughter of Raditz and Launch, Ranch takes a slightly different route as while training with her father and uncle, she awakens the transformation by simply sneezing.

**Tousa's POV**

I put on a new Gi with a black undershirt and blue pants heading out to train. Suddenly I heard a female voice behind me.

" Tousa where are you going?" said my sister in law, Chichi.

" Just gonna go out and train" I said honestly.

Chichi got a bit angry and said " I swear, all you saiyans do is train. Just be back soon."

" Sure thing."

I then went out to the mountains to train. I then went SSJ2 and did a flurry of punches and kicks foe a while. Then I meditated to keep my mind as strong as my body. I then sensed a familiar Ki signature. It was my niece, Ranch. I then stopped meditating as she spoke with me.

" Uncle Tousa! have you heard yet?" she said excitingly.

" Heard what?"

" There's a world tournament coming up and Uncle Goku is gonna be there! he said that he can come here for one day." she told me. " Are you going to enter?"

I then said " So Kakarot's coming back huh?" I then turned to Ranch and said " Sorry Ranch. I not going to be entering. I didn't become this strong to show of in front of a bunch of people. I will be watching you and your family fight though."

Ranch then Understood and said " Oh, okay. See you at the tournament Uncle Tousa!" she then flew off, leaving the mountains

I then went back to training to prepare for Kakarot's return. However, I got a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen in the tournament.

**And that's the end of the chapter! Stay tuned as we then have Tousa meet Videl and Have the children's division. How will it go? By the way, i forgot to mention that Tousa also has a saiyan tail as in this fanfic, he never took it off in his universe.**


End file.
